The Chibi Files: YamMan To The Rescue!
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: Something has happened to all the grown-ups! An evil plot is underfoot and only one person seems capable enough to foil it. Look out bad guys! Yam-man is here to save the day!! Shounen ai! Pairings - Y/S/Y, J/B/R, H/O *Ch. 3 is finally up*
1. Everything Has A Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, the characters, and yes...even I don't own Yam-man and Yam-boy. -____-'  
  
Story Name - The Chibi Files: Yam-man to the Rescue!  
Genre -Romance/Humor/Action/Adventure  
Rating - PG13  
Pairings - Yami/Seto, Seto/Yugi, Joey/Bakura/Ryou, Honda/Otogi   
Contents - Mild language (courtesy of Chibi Bakura), mild violence, fluffiness, sugar hyperness, shounen ai (boy/boy love), Tea and Pegasus bashing (^o^ Muahahahaha!!) and total chibi kawaiiness! ^_^  
  
Summary: Something has happened to all the grown-ups! An evil plot is underfoot and only one person seems capable enough to foil it. Look out bad guys! Yam-man is here to save the day!!   
  
AnimeFan: Ok...OK! Before I get people throwing tomatoes at me just listen up. I'm not making fun of Yami or Yugi with the whole Yam-man idea. ^^' I've seen a bunch of authors use the Yam-man thing when Yami gets high on sugar, then suddenly I came up with this idea.   
  
Chibi Seto: Yam-man!! (squeals and hugs a Yam-man plushie doll) ^^  
  
AnimeFan: ^^ Hey there C. Seto. All right, people, another thing. This is a sequel to The Chibi Files, but it is not in any way related to the first story. That's what I was actually planning when I started the whole Chibi Files thing anyway. I know it took me some time but I finally thought of a good sequel! It does contain shounen ai, which means there will be boy/boy stuff in this but hey I'm an obsessed yaoi fan. So if you don't like that sort of stuff, don't bother reading any of my Chibi Files stories again. They will all contain yaoi, that's a given promise.   
  
Chibi Seto: Start the chapter!! ^^  
  
(chapter falls down on AnimeFan)  
  
AnimeFan: o.O  
  


##############################################################################  
  
The Chibi Files: Yam-man to the Rescue!  
  
***  
**  
*  
  
Chapter One_Everything Has a Beginning  
  
  
  


  
  
Fifteen heads turned towards the small little chibi who was currently sitting flat on the floor, bawling up a storm. Big violet eyes were hazy under a falling river of tears, and spiked red-black hair donned with golden bangs were scattered about the boys face. The petite boy continued his onslaught of crying and bawling, seemingly ignoring the existence of everyone else. A tall, skinny woman with cherry red hair and green eyes rushed over to the chibi as if the boy was dying or something.  
  
Oh, oh! Shhh...now, now, Yugi-kun. What's wrong? Come now, don't cry. Tell Mrs. Maple what's wrong, she cooed and wiped away his tears.   
  
Yugi continued to cry, though his bawling died down to sniffles, and he held up his pinky to show her the small papercut. Mrs. Maple feigned concern and examined the cut closely before giving the small child a reassuring smile. This seemed to help the boy, but papercuts were very painful and he was still crying. So the teacher gave him another compassionate smile and pat on the head.  
  
She turned and spoke to a blue-eyed brunette boy.  
  
Seto looked up from the stick man he had been making with glue and popsicle sticks and smiled at Mrs. Maple.   
  
She smiled back at him, Seto-kun...I need to rush to the nurses for a second and get a band-aid for Yugi. Will you keep an eye on the class for me?   
  
Yes Mrs. Maple, Seto answered rather shyly and smiled.  
  
Thank you, dear, I'll be right back.  
  
With that she left the room and headed down to the end of the hall to get said band-aid. Back in the room Yugi was still sniffling over his cut, but was feeling slightly better now that he knew his sensei would return with a band-aid. Band-aids always made everything better. Seto, who had finished his stick figure, stood up and dusted off his pants before walking over to Yugi with a pure look of concern on his face.  
  
Y-you ok there, Yugi-san? Seto shyly asked.  
  
Yugi looked up at him and shyly smiled back, I...I'll be ok. *sniff* The band-aid will make it all better.  
  
Seto smiled and the two remained like that for a while, both smiling and blushing a slight tinge of pink. From the other side of the room, Bakura snorted and stuck out his tongue. Those two were so icky mushy. It made him feel all weird inside, like his stomach was doing belly flops without him. Ryou, who was sitting beside him, giggled at the other boys face causing Bakura to glance at him and blush a furious red.   
  
Argh! They're all driving me crazy with the lovey stuff!! For Ra's sake, we're only in kindergarden!! One dirty blonde haired chibi thought to himself, pulling at a few tresses, Wah, wah! Is that all you ever do? Cry?!  
  
Another blonde haired boy jumped up from his seat, snarling at the other, Shu up, Malik! Yug got a papercut!!  
  
Malik scowled and walked right on past the blonde, purposely shoving him to the floor. The blonde pulled himself up to a sitting position, tears staining the edges of his eyes, I'm telling Mrs. Maple when she gets back on you!!!  
  
Malik turned and snarled dangerously at him, but Bakura and Ryou were both at the boy's side in a flash.  
  
LEAVE JOEY ALONE MALIK!! Or I'll whoop your arse, I swear it! Bakura spat and waved a fist in the air threateningly.  
  
Ryou gapped at his friend and covered his mouth, big chocolate brown eyes wide in accusation, B-Bakura! You said the...A...word!  
  
Bakura turned and placed his hands on his hips arrogantly, So what if I arsen did! I can say arse all I want to! Arse, arse, arse, arse... And thus he continued into a song.   
  
While Bakura broke out into a mixed version of the pokemon song and sesame street theme melody with his favorite word...the A word, Malik continued over to where Yugi and Seto were standing having a fiesta of blushes and shy exchange of words.   
  
Did itty witty little Yugi-kun get a booby-wooby? Malik pouted teasingly at the smaller chibi.  
  
Seto gave the blonde what would one day be his trademark glare and gritted his teeth.   
  
Malik, of course, just ignored the brunette and continued with his game of teasing, Oooo, that wooks bad. A papercut! Poor wittle you, and I enjoyed your company so much.  
  
Yugi sniffled and turned big wet violet eyes on the malevolent chibi, W-wha do you mean by that? I-I'm not gonna die, am I!  
  
Malik scratched his chin in feigned thought, frowning dramatically for the effect, Oh no, you won't die. You'll just join Johnny and all his friends.  
  
Yugi whimpered.  
  
Oh yes, Johnny was a boy just like you. And just like you he was unfortunate enough to get a papercut. The teacher said it was gonna be all right and put a band-aid on the cut, but...  
  
But what? Yugi whispered, growing increasingly frightened.   
  
Malik smirked evilly and leaned closer so that only Yugi and Seto could hear him, But the teacher lied cause he felt sorry for Johnny. That night, weird things starting happening to Johnny. He began to feel really edgy and thin, and his skin started getting blue and red lines all over. Then, the next morning..........................POOF!! HE WAS A PIECE OF PAPER!!!  
  
Yugi let out a shriek and immediately started crying again. Malik burst into a mad fit of laughter at the mean joke he'd made. However, Seto didn't think Malik's joke was very funny and immediately puffed up. If he had been a bird, everyone would of seen those feathers ruffle.   
  
That wasn't funny at all Malik!!! That was mean and if you don't go away I'll be kicking your sorry arse!!   
  
From the background, Bakura burst into yet another version of his arse song...this time using the melody of It's Getting Hot In Here. Where Bakura was hearing this music at his age, no one will ever know...   
  
Since Malik was to busy laughing to do much else like get a life, Seto decided to instead lead Yugi away from everyone else and over to the reading corner. There he helped the smaller boy sit into the beanie bag chair and pulled him into a hug.  
  
It's ok, Yugi. Don't listen to mean ol' Malik, he's just a big jerk.  
  
Yugi sniffed then hiccuped into the brunette's chest, I don't wanna be a piece of paper...  
  
Seto ruffled the boy's hair, You're not gonna turn into a piece of paper! Malik's just lying, besides...you're to nice to be a piece of paper!  
  
But what if he isn't lying? I don't wanna get written all over!  
  
You won't! I'll make sure of that. So you can count on me, Yugi! Seto declared and did a confident salute.  
  
Yugi's face seemed to brighten up immediately and he wiped away his own tears, smiling at his friend, Thank you, Seto-sama. You're the greatest!  
  
Seto just flashed his most brilliant chibi smile and laughed when Yugi gave his a playful hug.   
  
Unknowingly to them all, a figure was watching then from the tree branch nearby...  
  
That's right! Hug your precious brunette! Get safety and comfort from him while you can because once my grand master plan is set into action, no one will be able to stop me!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA-cah! *cough, cough, cough* Eh...I really need to work on my evil laughter.  
  
With that, the mysterious dark figure vanished from his place in the tree.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan: (looks over her work) Gee, I hope I did ok. It's been a while since I've done a humor and chibi story. ^^' Well, looky looky! The first chapter and we already have some shounen ai going on. Seto is so cute when he's all protective over Yugi-san.  
  
Chibi Seto: I seem more older in this story then I was in the other Chibi Files.  
  
AnimeFan: Not really, Seto-kun. You're just you! ^^  
  
Chibi Seto: Oh... ^^  
  
Chibi Yugi: Why am I such a crybaby!! 9__9 And where is Yam-man!!  
  
AnimeFan: Don't worry, Yam-man shall make his appearance in the next chapter! ^^ And you're a crybaby because your a chibi version of kawaii Yugi.   
  
Chibi Yugi: Read and review, pwease! I'll love you forever and ever!   
  
Chibi Seto: And no flames, pwease. It might scar our young wittle souls. 6_6  



	2. And The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I'm willing to negotiate!! ^^'  
  
AnimeFan: Yeah!! I still got the whole chibi-thing down!  
  
Chibi Seto: Yeah! Everyone's AU (more commonly none as OCC)  
  
Chibi Yugi: A-what? OCC? Nani?  
  
AnimeFan: That means your out of character. Let me explain quickly a few things. First of all, all the Yugioh cast are chibis in this story. We're talking about six or seven year olds here. Another, Seto hasn't been through hell with Gozubora yet. In fact, Gozubora ain't even in this story! So he's his cute, untorchured self who's overly protective of his loved ones. ^^  
  
Chibi Seto: Yeah!! ^^ Stupid poopy-head Gozubora!  
  
AnimeFan: Wow! O.O So many reviews so soon. ^-^ Just for the rest of you who are waiting for updates to my other stories, I'll do that all during the summer. I never have anything to do in the summer anyway so that's when I'll be doing major updating. I have lots of other stories I've pre planned and I hope to write then and post them for all to enjoy. Yami/Seto, Yami/Seto/Yugi, or Seto/Yugi...of course. ^__~   
  
Chibi Yugi: Now! On to the story! Chapter pwease?  
  
AnimeFan: Steps out of the way of the chapter so it don't crash down on her again. ^.^ Hee hee hee.   
  
(chapter crashes down on her anyways)  
  
AnimeFan: x___X Why me?  
  


##############################################################################  
  
The Chibi Files: Yam-man to the Rescue!  
  
***  
**  
*  
  
Chapter Two_And The Plot Thickens  
  
  
  


The gorgeous sun shone into the small room that very beautiful morning. As it lit up the place a small bundle of blankets lying on the bed became notable. To most it was just an ordinary pile of scrunched up dark magician covers and kuriboh sheets, but to those that looked ever closer slight movement could be detected. Suddenly an either extremely stupid or drunk bird, don't know which for sure, decided to fly into the room and failed to notice the window was completely closed shut.   
  
_THUD  
  
_"Where's the camnon!!" Yugi yelled sleepily, messing up the last word.  
  
Thus the pile of blankets parted to reveal a half lidded, sleepy Yugi with hair going every which way. The small chibi gave an adorable yawn and gazed around him in slight confusion. What time was it? Why hadn't his grampy woke him up? Deciding he'd investigate, Yugi crawled over to the edge of his bed and carefully lowered himself down to the floor. Then he padded through the house in his one-piece chibi dark magician pajamas while holding the small stuffed blue eyes white dragon Seto had given him for his birthday in his arms securely.   
  
After he had carefully crawled backwards down the stairs, he searched the living room high and low. He looked in front of the tv and behind it, outside the oven and in it, on the couch and under it, but he didn't find his grandpa there either. Grampy wasn't anywhere! Yugi was starting to feel panicked. Where had his grandpa went!? And without telling him!   
  
Yugi brought the blue eyes white dragon up to his face and blinked teary eyes at it, "I think it's time to call Yam-man. Something just isn't wight here."   
  
So Yugi crawled back up the stairs and into his room, digging out a small golden pyramid from under his bed wilst discovering several dust balls and last night's broccoli. Then he gripped both his treasures in his arms and went to brush his hair. He had to find his grandpa soon or who would make him some breakfast and take him to school? He wasn't allowed to cross the street on his own!   
  
Finally Yugi lifted the pyramid close to his face but before he could do anything else the phone rang. Dropping both items in his hurry, Yugi ran to the phone as quickly as his little legs could take him and, considering how fast little kids can run for some odd reason, that was pretty quickly. He picked up the phone awkwardly in his small hand and placed it to his ear, ready to here his grandpa on the other end telling him everything was ok.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" Yugi greeted enthusiastically.  
  
Instead of his grandpa, Seto's voice greeted, "Moshi moshi to you to Yugi! It's me...um...Seto."  
  
Yugi felt a small tinge of disappointment but also a tinge of excitement. Seto had never called him before, NEVER!   
  
Yugi smiled despite his fear, "SETO-SAMA!! Why are you calling me here! And so early!"  
  
"I..." Seto hesitated from the other end of the line, "I j-just wanted to make sure you didn't really...um...turn into paper. Not that I believe that diaper wearing baka!"  
  
Yugi blushed a cute pink and couldn't help but smile. Seto had called him to check on him. He was so sweet.   
  
"I'm still human...I guess. Hmmm, thank you for checking up on me though."  
  
"Y-you're welcome. I was just...you know...just...well, yeah. You're welcome," Seto stuttered shyly.  
  
Yugi giggled at his friend. It was so funny how Seto would act around him. He was always quiet and self-centered when dealing with everyone else, but not with Yugi!! Nope, Yugi was special because he was Seto's bestest friend!   
  
"Well...I gotta go. See you at school Yugi. Ja ne!" Seto piped up cheerily.  
  
Yugi suddenly remembered. School, that's right! He couldn't cross the street on his own, grampy told him not to.   
  
"W-wait! Seto-sama!"  
  
But it was to late, Seto had already hung up. Ahhhh fishie-crackers. Yugi pouted and hung the phone back up on the receiver. Now what was he going to do?! Glancing back, Yugi looked sheepishly at the golden pyramid glittering on the floor next to the blue eyes doll. Should he? No...he couldn't. Yugi picked up the pyramid in his hands and then made up his mind, he had to summon Yam-man.  
  
He closed his eyes and held the trinket close to his heart, "YUGIOH!!!"  
  
The pyramid glowed then he was surrounded in light before everything went black...  
  
  
  
"DA DADA DAAAA!!!" Yami sang, "HAVE NO FEAR PEOPLE OF DOMINO CITY! Yam-man is here!!!!"   
  
Smiling hyperly, Yami ran around the room a few times. He was finally out of the puzzle again! It'd been five thousand years since someone summoned him to save the day! Yami finally stopped running and looked around him.   
  
"HEY!" Yami whined to nobody, "WHERE'S THE BAD GUYS!!! WHERE'S THE CHAOS!!"  
  
Nobody answered him. Pouting and crossing his arms, Yami muttered something about stupid peace and such.  
  
'Yam-man!!' A voice piped up in his head.  
  
Yami's eyes went wide and he let out a scream, running around the room again, "Ahhh!!! I've got voicies in my head!!! I'm to young to go insane!!!!!!"   
  
After he'd ran around the room for another ten minutes, Yami finally calmed down and sat on the couch. He was pooped.   
  
"More...sugar...need...to...refill...yam...powers...!" Yami panted.  
  
'Yam-man!! We need to go to school now!!' The voice piped up in his head again.  
  
Yami blinked and looked around him. Where was that voice coming from!! Wait a sec!  
  
"Ra? Is that you? Or is this Set?" Yami inquired once again to nobody.  
  
'Oh, no. I'm Yugi!' The voice answered from in his head again.  
  
"Yugi? I don remember any god named Yugi..."   
  
'I'm not a dog!!'  
  
"I said god! Oh," Yami pouted stubbornly, "Why am I talking to a voice anyway! I need to get to school...whatever that is."  
  
And so Yami crawled up stairs and dug out some clothes from Yugi's drawers. He wasn't going to school in those pajamas. Mysteriously, Yami somehow found leather pants, leather shirt, and a handful of belts in Yugi's dresser. Inside Yami's mind, Yugi stood in what he thinks was called a hole room and wondered wear those articles of clothing came from. He never bought those with grampy! Well, Yam-man was real...just like his grampy had said...but Yam-man didn't know about him. So...wait...he knew what to do!  
  
'Yam-man...' Yugi called from within Yami.  
  
Yami squeaked and furiously looked around him, "WHAT!!!"  
  
'Yam-man...this is your consiencius speaking,' said Yugi, messing up the hard word.  
  
Yami's eyebrow raised slightly at this, "What's a consiencius?"  
  
'I don't know,' Yugi mentally shrugged, 'Pinnochio had one though...it was a cricket."  
  
"So a consiencius is a cricket?" Yami wondered out loud.  
  
'No! A consiencius is someone that tells you what the right thing to do is and what the wrong thing not to do is. You're supposed to listen to it.'  
  
"Oh," Yami said, still slightly confused. He'd never had a consiencius before. "So, what do you want?"  
  
'I want you to go to school.'   
  
"Oh," Yami answered. "What's school?"  
  
'Uuuhhhhhh...you don know what a school is?'  
  
"Nooooo..." Yami drawled out.  
  
'Oh boy...this is gonna be a loooonnggg day.' Yugi whined.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: Eeee! I loved this chapter. Thus! Yam-man has arrived. ^^  
  
Quick notes for you all...  
  
1) Yami doesn't know about Yugi.  
2) While in his hole room (soul room ^^) Yugi can't see what's happening outside his body.  
3) Consiensius is actually conscience.  
4) Seto lives alone with his little brother and his butler. (for future reference)  
5) Yami's yam powers are powered by sugar. ^^' lol  
  
Quick Japanese dictionary... (for those who don't know)  
  
1) Chibi - means child or toddler (sort of)  
2) Sensei - teacher  
3) -San/-Kun/-Sama - These show respect in different degrees towards a person  
4) Moshi Moshi - a greeting used when answering the phone  
5) Ja ne - See ya later; bye for now  
6) baka - idiot (basically)  
  
AnimeFan: I think that's about it. If there's anything else I'll tell you later. Make sure you stick around to read the next chapter......Yam-man Goes to School! ^^   
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	3. Real Ch3 Yamman Goes To School!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.or Yam-man.or the chibis. 9__9 I feel so depressed now.  
  
AnimeFan: YEAH!!!! I'm back! Finally we got the damn computer working. To celebrate.I'm updating this story, Not A Moment To Soon, and Behind the Veil as quickly as possible. I've already got most of the new chapter for BTV done, in fact, it should be done by tonight! NAMTS will be updated either tonight or tomorrow. Extra long chapter today, peoples! ^___^  
  
Chibi Seto: Yeah! More of me! ^^  
  
AnimeFan: Yep, more of you. And of course, MORE OF YAM-MAN!!!  
  
Yami: Thank you, thank you! ^x^ Kissies!  
  
Chibi Seto: Eeee! (glomps the much older and taller version of Yami)  
  
Yami: Oo' I've got a mini CEO attached to me.  
  
Chibi Seto: ^^  
  
AnimeFan: ^^  
  
(P.S. I'm using my dad's Microsoft Word so when you see a period that doesn't look right it is actually three periods that pose as a pause or groan. K? I know it's confusing but there's nothing I can do about them. -___-)  
  
########################################################################  
  
The Chibi Files: Yam-man to the Rescue!  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter Three_Yam-man Goes to School!  
  
"Hmm mhmmm hmmm," Yami hummed as he walked along the sidewalk.  
  
He was going to school.whatever this school was. After much discussion Yami had finally agreed with his consiensius about this school thing. Not to forget the argument that had ensued when he found he had to cross that black river and those colored boxes to get to the other 'sidewalk.' Then there was the fact that he was low on his yam-powers.  
  
Yami sighed pathetically, "If only I could get some sugar.then I could fly to this school instead..mmm.oh man! Now that I think about it, I don't even know where school is or what it looks like!!!"  
  
Yami quit walking and looked around furiously. Where in Anubis' grave was he?! This was so getting weird! First he woke up to nothing, then he found out he had voices in his head, and now he was lost!!!! Yami tossed his thingy, think it was called a backpack, on the ground and stomped his foot stubbornly with a pout.  
  
"This is not fun! I'm a super hero, not a backpack wearing.poopy-headed.kid going to school!" Yami yelled, slightly struggling to come up with an insult.  
  
"Help! Somebody!!" A feminine voice called out from somewhere.  
  
Yami immediately snapped to attention and, without further thought, rushed over towards the voice, "HAVE NO FEAR!!! YAM-MAN IS HERE!! DA DADA DAAAAA!!!"  
  
Yami burst through the bushes, slipped in some mud, and ungracefully fell face down in the dirt. "....ouch."  
  
'What was that?' Yugi piped up from within his hole room.  
  
"Umm.nothing, I was just inspecting this ladybug thingy in the grass. It looks suspicious!" Yami muttered to his consiensius, a slight sweatdrop forming over his head.  
  
"Really? I didn't know ladybugs could be suspicious." The feminine voice mused over Yami's head.  
  
Remembering why he had been running in the first place, Yami bolted up from the ground and took a heroic superhero pose. It consisted of him standing with his legs apart and his hands fisted against his waist.  
  
"Aha! Cry out no more, my lady! For I, Yam-man, am here to your rescue!"  
  
The 'lady', in fact, was staring at him with an amused grin. Yami took a moment to look this girl up and down. She was taller then him, with brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a cheerleading sort of outfit. The girl seemed to smile even more then he ever thought humanly possible.  
  
"Oh! You've come to help me!" She squealed and clasped her hands tightly together.  
  
"Uh.yeah," Yami stated with a slightly creeped out expression.  
  
"Ohhh! So, you can get Fluffy down for me!"  
  
"Uh.yeah.I guess. Who is Fluffy?"  
  
The girl squealed again and pointed up into the tall tree nearby. Yami looked up the tree to see a white bunny rabbit in a cage up in the tree. With a bit of a sweatdrop, Yami looked the tree up and down for a way up.  
  
"Um, you wouldn't mind me asking.how did the rabbit get up there in the first place?" Yami questioned the girl.  
  
She smiled even more and bounced up and down, "Oooo! Me and Fluffy were practicing our jumps and tosses for cheerleading!!"  
  
Yami blinked at the girl in disbelief. Maybe he should leave Fluffy up in the tree.he might be doing it a favor that way. But.he was a super hero and rule one in the super hero booky was always help a damsnel in distress. Even if it meant the torturing of a poor white rabbit.  
  
"Ok, jus wait a minute while I go get Fluffy down."  
  
Yami walked over to the tree and bounced a few times under the lowest branch. Finally he managed to grab a hold of it and pulled himself up. After several more branches, Yami finally reached the rabbit in the cage and tugged the cage loose before dropping it down into the waiting arms of the girl. She squealed again and hugged the cage happily.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you! My name's Tea by the way!" She called up to him  
  
Yami smiled and waved down at her, "I'm Yami! But I'm really Yam-man but you're not supposed to know that cause super hero's are supposed to keep their true identity a secret!"  
  
"So.why'd you just tell me then?" Tea blinked up at him.  
  
Yami blinked down at her and thought hard about this. "..oops. Can you pretend that I didn't tell you that?!"  
  
"Bye now! I gotta go to school!" Tea cheerily yelled and took off, bunny and pom-poms in tow.  
  
Yami frowned and scratched his head. Then it hit him, "WAIT!! YOU KNOW WHERE THIS SCHOOL IS!! COME BACK!!!!!!!"  
  
But it was too late, she was already long gone and too dense to hear him. Yami sighed in frustration and started to climb down. Then another realization struck him. Though he was perfectly capable of flying through the air, he seemed to be afraid of climbing back down the tree. The branches, after all, were awfully far apart from each other. Yami felt a sick feeling in his stomach and immediately scooted close to the tree's trunk. Great.now he was lost, stuck, out of power, and he had voices in his head.  
  
Yami frowned and started whacking the hell out of his head, "HEY! Consiensius! I can't get down!"  
  
'Hmm? What do you mean "you can't get down"?' Yugi piped up, only slightly peeved at Yami for knocking him around his hole room.  
  
"Um, I'm kinda stuck in a tree."  
  
'Oh, well you just...WHAT! In a tree! Yami how'd you get up a tree!!'  
  
Yami suddenly found a caterpillar on a leaf nearby very interesting, "Um.well, I was jus."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yami blinked down the tree towards the voice that had just interrupted him and saved him from an explanation. Blue eyes, much prettier and bluer then that girls, stared up into his crimson eyes in confusion. Yami felt his mouth drop at the sight of this stranger below him. Hallelujah! Ra sent him a chocolate haired angel!!!  
  
'Yami? What's going on now?'  
  
"Yugi.the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen is staring at me! He.thinks I'm you though."  
  
'A gorgeous boy? Hmm,' Yugi stroked his chin thoughtfully, "does he got blue eyes, brown hair, and is he wearing a white trenchcoat?'  
  
Yami goggled over the boy for a second, "Yep."  
  
'Oh.THAT'S SETO-SAN!' Yugi squealed happily, bouncing around in his hole room.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. What was with people these days and squealing like that? Alas, suddenly forgetting his fear of heights in trees, he jumped down from the branch he had been sitting on and took the boy's hands into his. "Hello my blue-eyed angel! Allow me to introduce myself.I am Yami, your long awaited knight in shiny leather!"  
  
Seto sweatdropped, blinking stupidly at the Yugi look-a-like before him, "Ahhh."  
  
Yami silenced him with a finger, eyes half closed in a loving gaze, "Shh! Do not speak, my love, I already know who you are for our souls were destined to meet!"  
  
Yugi, who had found a way to listen in on the conversation from his hole room, face faulted onto his hole floor.  
  
"Ok.excuse me Yami-kun, I need to be getting to school now," Seto stated with a tinge of pink tainting his cheeks.  
  
"Yami-kun?! Please, love, call me Yami.or koi would be much better." Yami purred, ignoring everything else except the brunette.  
  
Seto, now a good shade of red, just hiccuped slightly and tried to pull slowly away from Yami, "I'm going.now, yes.ja ne."  
  
With that, Seto turned and sprinted off down the road. Yami stood there watching him with a silly grin stuck on his face and his hands clasped together. Yugi, meanwhile, was getting off his hole floor looking thoroughly ticked.  
  
'YAM-MAN!!!!!' Yugi yelled rather loudly.  
  
"Yes Consiensius?" Yami sighed with a dreamy tone.  
  
'SETO'S MY FRIEND! How could you do that!! I won't be able to look him in the face for weeks now!'  
  
Yami sighed some more before grabbing his bag, "Be quiet now Consiensius, I gotta go follow my sweet blue eyes!"  
  
'But YAM-MAN!!!'  
  
Yami just ignored the voice in his head and sped off down the road after his sweet. After all, every super hero has a sweetheart of his own to win the heart of!  
  
"""^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_(Commercial Break)_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^"""  
  
Yami: Are you feeling depressed? Not as active as you used to be? Do you no longer enjoy the things you used to enjoy?  
  
Bakura: Then you need.PixiPills!!! The NEWEST and BESTEST pill that'll give you back all that spunk you had five thousand years ago!  
  
Marik: Just take two PixiPills after EVERY sugar rush to recharge that boost of energy!!  
  
Yami: Call now to get one year's worth of PixiPills! The number is 1-800- MAD-YAMI!!! That's right, just 1-800-MAD-YAMI! Call now for your free year!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, but make sure to call on Thursday the 27th of April.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Marik: Cause that's when Yugi and the others are going on their school trip, we can't sell PixiPills to people when they're around!  
  
Bakura: Yeah! Remember the last time we tried to sell Cappisugar!  
  
Yami: Oh.yeah, Seto got really happy drinking six of those! ~^___^~  
  
Bakura and Marik: -____-' Back to the show!!  
  
"""^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_(End of Commercial Break)_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^"""  
  
Yami gapped up at the large and menacing building before him, "What's this place?"  
  
Seto glanced cautiously at his stalker, "This is school.good thing we got here in time."  
  
Yami smiled and thrust his fist into the air, "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! Um. Consiensius? We made it to school!"  
  
'.'  
  
"Consiensius?"  
  
'.'  
  
"???"  
  
'.zzzzZZZZ.'  
  
"." Yami groaned to himself. Great! His consiensius was asleep! Now what was he supposed to do?  
  
Seto, meanwhile, was watching Yami talk to himself in disbelief. Who was this guy and why'd he look like Yugi-sama? He was kinda funny though, so he couldn't be all that bad.  
  
"Who are you talking to Yami-san?"  
  
Yami suddenly snapped back to reality and looked towards Seto with a tinge of pink on his cheeks, "I! I was just talking to.um.my Consiensius. Don't you have one?"  
  
Seto frowned and scratched his hair, thinking about the question. "What's a Consiensius?"  
  
Yami shrugged, "My Consiensius told me that a consiensius is someone who tells you what is right and what is wrong. But you can't see them but you can hear them in your head."  
  
Seto frowned some more and patted the other boy's shoulder, "Yami.hearing voices is a really bad sign, even in Kindergarten."  
  
Yami's eyes widened and he frowned. Darnit, he was going crazy after all.  
  
Both boys shifted their backpacks to their other arm and headed through the doors, Yami trailing behind Seto cause he didn't know where the classroom was and because he liked watching the way his koi's hair swished about as he walked. As the two entered the classroom, all eyes turned to acknowledge their presence as what often happened at school when one either entered or exited the room of a full class. Seto didn't seem to notice and waved cheerily at Ryou-kun before going over to sit in his normal seat. However, Yami wasn't so comfortable and just sorta hung around at the door with a hesitant smile.  
  
"Well Yugi? You gonna sit down or are you to good for your own seat?" One spiky brunette spoke out with a scratchy sort of voice.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Rex! Besides this isn't Yugi-kun, this is Yami. He's new," Seto snapped at Rex.  
  
"YAMI! Did you just say Yami!?" Another child yelled out while falling out of his chair.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes at this boy. Something was awfully familiar about that white haired boy with chocolate brown eyes. That boy finally pulled himself up off the floor and took a fighting stance, pointing one finger at Yami.  
  
"YAM-MAN! So, we finally meet again after all these years!!"  
  
Suddenly it hit him, "Ooohhh-hoho.now I remember you, KURA!"  
  
Bakura snarled and stamped his foot, "It's not KURA!!!! B-A-K-U-R-A!! Get it right for once you arsehole!!"  
  
Yami just smirked his future trademark smirk and crossed his arms casually, "So, you're back to try and take over the world again with those 'menacing' rats."  
  
"They weren't rats! They were hamsters, arsehole! Can't you get anything right?" Bakura snapped and advanced towards his past nemesis.  
  
Two other boys, one looking almost exactly like Bakura and the other a blonde were at Bakura's side almost immediately to restrain him.  
  
"Bakura! Please don't fight!" The snowy haired boy pleaded with tears staining the edges of his eyes, "You promised you wouldn't hurt people anymore!"  
  
"Down now, Kura! Ya know what happened last time ya fought in class!" The blonde said in a light accent.  
  
Bakura seemed to calm down slightly and tugged his arms free, turning his glare on the blonde, "MY NAME'S BAKURA!! NOT KURA! IT'S A GOOD THING I LIKE YOU JOEY OR I'D BE KICKING YOUR ARSE TOO!"  
  
Joey sweatdropped but stood his ground, which Yami found rather impressive and amusing.  
  
"Please quit fighting!" The white haired boy pleaded some more, now referring to the heat building between Bakura and Joey.  
  
"Yeah! Please quit fighting!" Another dirty blonde haired boy mocked with a squeaked voice.  
  
With that Yami watched in amazement as Bakura and Joey both whirled around on the blonde with the scariest looks on their faces, "Leave Ryou alone Marik!!!"  
  
Yami just shook his head and walked over, fully intent on sitting next to HIS blue eyes. In all the time he had known Bakura, he had never seen him act like this. Suppose Bakura had finally joined the light side.either that or he had found him some zookeepers to keep him caged up. Turning his attention over to his koi, Yami watched Seto pull out a book and start reading it. He was so cute when he was reading. Yami smirked and rested an arm on his koi's shoulder making Seto glance at him nervously.  
  
Just then the teacher walked in with a sweet smile that quickly changed to a frown when she saw Bakura and Joey advancing on Marik, "Boys! What was my policy on fighting in class?"  
  
Bakura and Joey stopped, looking up at her with big innocent puppy eyes, "Yes sensei! We're sorry."  
  
With that, class began. Yami watched everything with wide, interested eyes and an arm wrapped around his angel's waist. When it came time for math class Bakura and Joey were almost through with their silent plans to ring Marik's neck, Rex had managed to get a pencil that was stuck up his nose out, Seto had blushed about twenty different shades of red, and Yami had enjoyed himself fully in being the cause of that.  
  
"Everyone.I have great news! Yesterday's math scores on your test are in!" Sensei piped up with her smile.  
  
Everyone groaned except Yami who had no idea what this woman was talking about. However, he didn't like it at all since it made his Seto so distressed. After much complaining, the papers were passed out and a collection of cheers and moans filled the room.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at the paper his teacher had given him that had Yugi's name on it. Yugi had gotten a B+ cause he had missed the second problem. What does one apple plus another apple equal? He sure didn't know what an apple was but it was starting to make him hungry. Glancing over he noticed his precious koi had gotten an A+. What was with these letters and the pluses next to them? Whatever it was it was sure causing a lot of sour faces around him.  
  
"Wow!!! I got an B-!!" Joey cheered with a happy grin.  
  
Suddenly a pig with wings on its back flew over Joey's head and flopped onto the floor. Joey watched it before turning to glare at a snickering Bakura. "That wasn' very funny!!"  
  
Bakura's smirk just got wider, "I knew I was saving that plushy for a reason."  
  
Yami just blinked at the two, the whole flying pig thing beyond him. It must have been something funny cause almost all the kids were giggling or snickering at the pouting blonde. He sort of felt sorry for him, till Joey turned around and tackled Bakura with a rather cheerful war cry. The two boys wrestled on the ground playfully, the teacher seemingly ignoring them like this was an everyday thing. Yami continued to watch. He just couldn't get over how his former enemy had changed.and for the better believe it or not.  
  
Suddenly a very loud scream tore from the hallway and everyone looked towards the door, save Yami who had jumped up prepared to rush to the person's rescue. An ebony-green haired boy with black lines tracing down from his eyes came running in looking like he'd seen a ghost or something.  
  
A brunette jumped up and rushed over to him quickly, "Otogi! What's wrong! Are you hurt, is someone picking on you?"  
  
Otogi shook his head and clung to the brunette, "Honda! Honda, Honda, Honda, Honda, I saw.saw..her."  
  
Gasps and screams were heard throughout the room as children started scattering and searching for a good hiding place. Yami blinked and watched them all, dumbly wondering who this person was that shocked them all so much. When Seto started looking scared it was the last straw.  
  
Yami puffed up his chest and crawled on the table so everyone could see him, "Don't worry everyone! I am the great Yam-man and whoever this evil being is will have to get through me in order to hurt any one of you!"  
  
The chibi's stopped running and looked up at him like he was an idiot or something.  
  
"Yugi! Get down from the table now. Children quit this running around and return to your seats immediately! Really, you'd think a herd of lions were coming in to eat all of you," Sensei started, frowning as all the chibi's obediently returned to their seats.  
  
Yami frowned but crawled down off the table, returning to his koi's side.  
  
Bakura came over to him and gave him an unintelligible look, "You really think you can take on this girl? You're nuttier then I thought, arsehole."  
  
Yami scowled, "The name's Yami! Who is this girl? Why is everyone so afraid of her?"  
  
Seto clung to Yami's shoulder and for the first time willingly, "She's the most scariest person in the whole school! She's always so happy and she likes to preach about friendship and love conquering all. She also tries to be.cute."  
  
Joey came over nodding with a scared Ryou attached around his waist, "Ya, everyone's zafraid of Tea.ya must be crazy to think you can take that witch on."  
  
"Tea?!" Yami said in surprise, "You mean that girl I helped get her bunny down from a tree this morning?"  
  
Everyone suddenly gasped and looked at him, the room becoming deafeningly silent. Yami glanced around at them, feeling very uncomfortable under their stares. Otogi looked at Yami in shock and Honda shook his head in pity.  
  
Finally Yami frowned and shrugged at them all, "What!?"  
  
Seto stared up at him sadly, "Oh Yami. You helped her?"  
  
Yami just blinked stupidly. Seto frowned and hugged him, pity written all over his cute face. Now Yami was beginning to get really, REALLY uncomfortable. He felt like he was just assigned the death warrant and would be executed soon.  
  
'Yam-man.what's going on out there?'  
  
Yami blinked as he heard Yugi's voice in his head, 'Oh man! I can't talk to my consiensius with everyone watching me like this! They'll put me where the put the other loonies!'  
  
'What are you talking about Yam-man? They won't put you with the loonies!'  
  
Yami's eyes widened slightly, 'Consiensius! You heard what I was thinking!!!'  
  
Yugi blinked, 'Yeah! I do! Hey, now you won't have to speak out loud when you talk to me!'  
  
'Yeah!' Yami mentally cheered, 'So, had a nice nappy?'  
  
'Yam-man.what's going on out there?'  
  
'Err.Everyone's looking at me funny jus cause I helped some girl named Tea this morning.'  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in horror, 'You helped Tea! The Tea! Oh no, Yam-man! This is really bad.'  
  
Yami frowned, 'H-how bad is really bad?'  
  
Just then, Tea Gardener walked in with her bunny and pom poms in tow.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
########################################################################  
  
AnimeFan: So, what do you people think? This chapter was eleven pages long. Eleven pages! That's the longest chapter I've typed to record! I've got a lot of Yugioh characters in this chapter. Did I mention there was a Honda/Otogi (Triston/Duke) pairing in this? Well, there is cause I think they make a cute couple. ^.^'  
  
Chibi Seto: (still glomped onto big Yami) Read and Review!  
  
Yami: And you had better of enjoyed Bakura, Marik, and my commercial! We worked hard on that! PixiPills anyone? (Smiles innocently and offers PixiPills out to everyone)  
  
AnimeFan: Next chapter.Yam-man, Tea, and the Vanishing Adults! 


End file.
